The night guard
by Fazbear Party
Summary: Dan the night guard, is on his first night shift. of course he gets attacked, but he survives?
1. Chapter 1

The night guard looked from side to side flashing his light once in a while. He had heard many rumors about the animatronics coming alive and committing many murders. But that was such nonsense! How could he believe such a foolish thing like that?! He thought to himself. But yet, he still believed it and was very frightened. This pizzeria was such a big place. And of course there would be room to hide, but every animatronic had its very own room. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw something move in the camera. "What the hell?" When he looked, nothing seemed different. But then he looked at the animatronic storage room and glanced at the one who took the name of Chica. Chica's mouth was open. Was it open before? Then as Dan stared at the camera, Chica moved. Dan quickly grabbed his flashlight and directed it towards the vent. "Oh god, oh god!" there it was. Bonnie staring right back at Dan. Dan quickly swung the flashlight away from bonnie leaving the flashlight shining in front of him. Dan shaking in his chair had nowhere to run. For there stood in front of him, Freddy Fazbear. Dan stared in to the eyes of that giant monster smiling and slowly opening its mouth. Dan felt as Freddy was staring right in to his soul. Freddy's mouth was now fully open. Dan could see the blood of many other victims. Dan shaking in his chair, slowly took out a picture he had in his pocket. It was of him and his son Paul playing ball in their yard. But Paul was dead. Freddy got angry very quickly. He didn't like remembering the life he had before, for this was his new life now. All the animatronics had a soul of a child. A child so innocent and confused. The only thing they knew, was to kill. They didn't know what it meant. They didn't know why they wanted so much revenge. They were only children. They only had the slightest memory of what had happened. Freddy, his name was Jacob. He and his family was visiting the pizzeria before they even had an idea of animatronics. Jacob loved to explore. On Jacobs's way to the bathroom, he spotted the storage room. He slowly stepped in. Then the last thing he saw, was a man crawl out from the dark. Now, Bonnie. His name was Charlie. Instead of doing something as simple as going to the bathroom, Charlie snuck in to the cooking room. He snuck a few pieces of pizza, and was about to leave, but once again, crawling out from behind the shadows "Purple guy." Purple guy was sadly fired, but not because he kidnaped children, but because of his idea to add animatronics to the pizzeria. Later on, after Henry, (Purple guy) was fired, they took his so called horrible idea. After Henry found out, he ragged in anger and snuck in to the pizzeria, messing up pizzas, stealing foods, destroying animatronics, costumes, and most of all, kidnaped children. All of _them_ have a story, but some are untold. Dan dropped his flashlight and his picture on to the floor. Terrified, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned back in his char.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke-up with a black eye and a bleeding nose. He found himself in the storage room but with no animatronics. He raced to the only door there, afraid and wanting to go home. He pulled and twisted the nob, but it wouldn't budge. Then he looked through the door window and screamed. Chica was watching him. And what made it even creepier, was that Chica was smiling. Dan and Chica looked into each other's eyes, not even looking away once. Then finally, Chica lifted up his apron that had the words imprinted on it, 'Let's Eat' and smiled even more. The only things Dan could think of were his son Paul and his wife Claire. Dan thought that it was best to stay still and not look away, just in case Chica decided to come in. tears started to run down Dan's cheeks. Then Chica broke the door window with his hand and tried to climb in. he started screeching. Dan stood up and pressed his back up against the wall. But luckily, Chica's body was too big to fit. Chica gave up and hissed at Dan. As Chica was crawling back out from the window, Freddy violently pulled Chica out and started kicking him on the floor. Chica got up and jumped on Freddy. Freddy pushed him off and looked at Dan. Freddy opened the door and walked towards Dan. He lifted up Dan by his shirt, and gave him a stare.  
"Please! Leave me! Don't hurt me. I have a family!" Freddy looked in to Dan's eyes and screeched. Dan passed out, out of fear. Freddy threw him to the ground, and walked away. Dan woke up again except this time, he woke up with a pain in his back. He stayed laying on the floor afraid to look up and see any of the animatronics there looking back. But he did look up, just once. The door was left open! Dan was deciding whether he were to run for it, or to stay. It could be a trap! Dan thought. "Crap!" Dan was angry as hell. "if only I hadn't have gotten this stupid job recommended by my BEST friend jerry! What an idiot I was!" Dan thought, "it's now or never…" Dan slowly got up being very cautious. No one was there(he thought). "I COULD DIE! BUT IT'S BETTER THAN BEING TORTURED BY YOU CREEPS!" Only after Dan said this, he realized that it was very stupid of him to shout out that. Sweat ran down Dan's cheeks. Why me?


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing very heavily, Dan walked to the door. He looked around the corner. no one was there.  
"If i'm going to make it out alive i better run as fast as hell." Dan picked up a rock he found on the ground. Not too light and not too heavy. He kept it close by his side. It was very dark. Dan had to walk threw the party room to get to the entrance of the pizzeria.  
"Better pick up the pace." Dan walked faster. He heard something heavy hit the ground. He walked faster. soon his walk turned in to a run. Dan could see the entrance right ahead of him. He swung the front doors open and ran on to the other side of the road leaving his car behind at the pizzeria. 

When Dan got to his house, it was already day.  
"I can't believe i had enough energy to run this far... What is it... it must be 4am or something?" Dan put his hand on his front door breathing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Who's there?" ... "it can't be Dan, he gets home at six..." claire said quietly to herself.(still in her pajamas.) She opened the door and Dan fell on her.  
"OUF! Why are you home so early in the morning honey?"  
"You wouldn't believe me..."  
"Okay okay, now just breath... yeah that's it. just calm down..." Claire brought Dan inside and insisted that he rest on the couch while she made him some soup.  
"i have to go back... but what are they? is it AI maybe?"  
" Honey, your talking nonsense. eat some soup and nap some. you should feel better when you wake up." Dan closed his eyes and went in to a dream that felt ever so real.  
"Paul, don't force the ball. just gently release, okay?"  
" Dad, what if... what if i don't make it on to the team?"  
"What? The baseball team? Pfft! your sure to make it bud! And i'll make sure of it." Dan started to talk in his sleep. he tossed and turned.  
"i lied! i lied to him!" claire looked over at Dan still asleep.  
"Dan sweetheart? Dan. Dan wake up!"  
"he never got on the team... it took him! it took him!" Claire shook Dan awake. When he woke up Claire was crying.  
"Dan... i know that our son had cancer... i know that him having cancer 'took him away' from us... but he's still here babe."  
"i know claire... but we have to move on."  
"no... because moving on is forgeting. let's never move on."  
"I Agree..."


End file.
